katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Miss You More
Katy Perry "Miss You More " è una canzone di Katy Perry tratta dal suo quinto album di studio, Witness (2017), ed è l'ottava traccia dell'album. Secondo molti parla di John Mayer , suo ex fidanzato. Background e sviluppo In "Miss You More" Katy parla di un amante passato e che ci sono tante cose che le ricordano il tempo trascorso insieme.Si presume che il brano sia ispirato dal cantante americano John Mayer, con cui si era fidanzata nel 2012. I due si sono lasciati nel 2015, ma sono rimasti in buoni rapporti. John Mayer è stato l'ispirazione per la canzone di Katy "Double Rainbow " dal suo album, Prism (2013). Originariamente una demo della canzone era stata registrata per Prism sotto il nome di "Bad Photographs", ma poi cambiò tutto, dato che Katy non accettò "Bad Photographs ", ma in Witness (2017) inserì questo brano . In un live stream, Katy ha dichiarato che quando era sconvolta o piangeva, a volte scattava fotografie di sé stessa, perché voleva catturare tutti i sentimenti, non solo i bei momenti . Poi , quando piangeva , mentre pensava a qualcuno che amava , riguardava le foto e rifletteva : "Oh, dovrei ... è questa una buona idea?" Interpretazione dei testi Katy si è ispirata nello scrivere i testi a delle foto di un suo ex fidanzato , probabilmente John Mayer . Questo è accaduto quando è stata pubblicata " Still Feel Like Your Man " di John , letteralmente "Mi sento come se fossi ancora il tuo uomo" . Il cantante ha dichiarato che nei testi parlava proprio di Katy . In "Miss You More" Katy dice : ho premuto play/ non avrei douvto (I pressed play / I should haven't) quindi ha fatto partire la canzone dell'ex-fidanzato, ed è diventata triste. Nella parte di testo successivo si congratula con Russell Brand , che ha avuto una figlia. Katy vuole da molto una figlia o un figlio , ma non l'ha ancora avuto . Nel ritornello canta "I miss you more than i loved you" ("Mi manchi di più di quanto ti avessi mai amato") rendendo l'idea di non riuscire a lasciar andare , dopo il termine della relazione , la persona con la quale si è lasciata . (John Mayer?) Finché questa persona le stava vicina , Katy la amava , ma ora che è distante sente di amarla di più , ma purtroppo non hanno più legami . Questo dimostra la classica lotta di non riuscire a lasciar andare qualcuno al termine di una relazione. Katy continua paragonando la relazione ad un "palloncino che è volato via " , infatti in molti pensano che quando una relazione finisce , non ci si potrà più ricongiungere , ed allo stesso modo , quando un palloncino viene abbandonato , non tornerà mai più indietro. Dice di trovare così strano il fatto che lui conosca i suoi segreti , e che lei conosca i suoi , ma promette di tenerli al sicuro , certa che anche il suo ex fidanzato farà lo stesso per lei . Secondo Katy la loro relazione era irreale , e stando insieme non hanno né vinto né perso nulla , così come quando si sono lasciati . Tuttavia , irreale o meno , la loro relazione la faceva sentire bene , ed ora ne sente la mancanza . La canzone termina col ritornello finale , dove Katy , ancora una volta , non riesce a lasciar andare la relazione , dicendo però che il suo ex fidanzato sarà sempre nella sua orbita . Categoria:Canzoni da Witness